


rumput, baju, dan cerita kita

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: flower comes into the sun [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, quick seductive moment
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Adakalanya baju dan penampilan itu membawa aroma nostalgia tersendiri.[omake dari 'bunga-bunga kecil']
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: flower comes into the sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912381
Kudos: 2





	rumput, baju, dan cerita kita

**Author's Note:**

> jadi karena kontennya sedikit menjurus (?) dengan bahasa yang sedikit naik (?) omake ini diposting terpisah  
> ini adalah omake dari cerita kebun dalam chapter 3 seri "bunga-bunga kecil" pas adegan Sophie 'ngegap' orangtuanya setelah dia nangkap anak ayam :"D

Adakalanya baju dan penampilan membawa aroma nostalgia tersendiri.

Itulah mengapa Newt menyetujui ide ini saat Thomas mengutarakannya beberapa waktu lalu, terbukti kemudian menjadi hal yang sangat baik. Ia benar-benar menyukainya dan merasa perlu memberi ruang khusus untuk momen ini, seperti kemiripan momen yang mereka miliki sebelumnya di suatu tempat di balik dinding labirin yang dingin.

Newt terpana melihat Thomas muncul dalam balutan pakaian itu. Kaos abu-abu pudar dengan celana jeans yang kainnya terkoyak di bagian lutut dan betis. Sementara Newt merasa dirinya menjadi lebih muda dengan tampilan ini: hoodie putih gading di atas lapisan tank top orange dan celana jeans cokelat.

Newt bertanya-tanya seperti apa dirinya di mata Thomas saat perasaan nostalgia menyentuhnya seperti potongan bara api hangat. Mereka berdua sengaja mengenakan baju ini, yang tak lain adalah versi salinan baju mereka dari masa Glade. Dibuat oleh Sonya sebagai pesanan khusus mereka, digunakan untuk keperluan yang dirahasiakan tujuannya.

"Hai…"

Thomas, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya, mengibaskan tangan. Sepasang alis hitamnya menukik ke atas.

Newt berkedip, merasakan tarikan di kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. 

"Itu bagus, Tommy. Kau tampak lebih muda dengan baju itu," ujarnya memuji, seolah memberitahu Thomas ia bisa membaca pikirannya.

Sekilas Newt melihat rona merah di pipi Thomas yang menggumam tak jelas.

"Kau juga tampak lebih cantik mengenakan itu," kata Thomas.

Untuk sesaat Newt merasa melintasi waktu. Angin bertiup menerbangkan serbuk bunga dan ilalang kering, seolah waktu membeku dan tembok-tembok Glade kembali mengitarinya, dengan mereka berdua seabagai sepasang remaja yang baru mengenal dan hanya saling memandang.

Thomas tidak mengatakan itu dulu, sekarang dia mengucapkannya, dalam suasana berbeda jauh, tetapi dengan deraan perasaan yang masih sama.

"Ayo, kita mulai."

Newt berjalan maju mengarahkan Thomas menuju pagar tanaman rambat di sisi kanan. Gema nostalgia itu masih mengaung di sekitarnya dan tertanam di pori-pori kulitnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Thomas bertanya.

"Aku akan menyiangi rumput dan memotong daun-daun. Ada buah strawberry dan apel di sana yang harus kaupetik."

Newt menahan napas menyadari betapa setiap jengkal kebun ini benar-benar mirip, salinan versi Glade yang sengaja dicipta.

Ia berdiri menyandarkan siku kanan di salah satu pemancang kayu. Sulur-sulur tanaman melilit palang kayu yang disangga di atasnya, melengkung dalam satu garis lintang yang tersambung ke sisi pancangan kayu di hadapannya, membentuk kanopi tumbuhan. 

Thomas juga bertumpu pada siku tangan kirinya, pinggul bersandar di pemancang kayu itu, menghadap lurus padanya.

"Oke, sepertinya itu menarik. Tapi kukira kita akan melakukannya bersama?"

"Ya, hanya memetik buah, Tommy. Aku akan membantu kalian bila sudah selesai nanti."

Newt menebak-nebak isi pikiran Thomas. Apakah dia juga tengah merasakan debaran kencang yang terpompa oleh perasaan nostalgia ini?

Ketika tiba-tiba Thomas sudah berjalan dalam langkah panjang yang singkat, semak-semak kecil bergemerisik terinjak oleh sepatunya, Newt terkesiap.

"Di mana Sophie?"

Bisikan Thomas lebih seperti tuntutan saat Newt menyadari geletar aneh di balik kilatan matanya.

"Mmmh, dia baru saja bilang ingin melihat peternakan."

Thomas mencondongkan tubuh dan menipiskan jarak mereka hingga rapat. Tahu-tahu tangan Newt sudah mengepal di sekitar dada Thomas. Kaos abu-abunya mengusut di bawah jari-jemari.

_Apa yang kau inginkan,Tommy?_

Kata-kata itu tertahan dan tak pernah tersuarakan sebab bibir hangat Thomas sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam dan mengklaimnya. Newt tersedak napasnya sendiri saat merasakan sentuhan selembut bulu itu menyapu bibirnya.

Jadi ketika Thomas mengusapkan lidahnya di bibirnya, Newt memberi akses. Ia tak dapat menahan diri, membalas ciuman itu lebih dalam.

Rasa mulut Thomas seperti keju dan jeruk. Dan aromanya campuran kapur barus dan musk.

Newt berusaha mengendalikan keinginannya (agar tidak menyambar bibir merah itu kembali) saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas untuk kebutuhan oksigen.

Mereka terengah-engah dengan bibir membengkak merah.

Baru saja Newt hendak memberi peringatan saat tiba-tiba Thomas mendorongnya ke bawah. Daun-daun bergemrisik dan semak-semak terkoyak di bawah beban tubuhnya yang terhempas ke tanah.

"Tommy, hentikan."

Dalam usaha yang sia-sia untuk menghentikan Thomas sebab suara erangannya makin membuat lelaki di atasnya bersemangat.

Thomas menekan ciuman di leher. Newt mendesis merasakan kehangatan mulut Thomas yang kontras dengan udara lembab yang terkonspirasi dari getaran angin dan tumbuhan.

_Oh, apakah itu? Menghisap dengan lidah dan gigi…?_

Thomas selalu hebat dalam bercumbu, tapi …

"Jangan, Tommy."

Tidak di saat seperti ini, dan di tempat ini.

Tapi Thomas bukanlah Thomas bila dia langsung berhenti saat diberitahu sekali.

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya di kebun kan? Katakan kau juga menginginkannya, _Darling_."

Bisikan Thomas adalah langkah seduktif brengsek yang, _sial, tapi tanah dan kerikil ini terasa kasar di punggungnya, dan rumputan serta dedaunan lapuk yang menggesek kulit dan bajunya ini benar-benar enak._

_Dengan Thomas yang bergerak ceroboh di atasnya ..._

Sama sekali tidak tepat ketika justru Newt melilitkan kedua tangannya lebih erat mengunci tubuh Thomas; satu tangan mengusap belakang tengkuknya dan yang lain meremas pantat.

Suara geraman rendah yang dia yakini berasal dari usapan tangannya itu menaikkan intensitas kesenangan mereka. Tetapi kemudian, Newt ingat … Sophie entah berada di mana. Sangat mungkin anak itu menerobos ke sini, dan ia yakin Thomas juga tidak ingin mengotori putri mereka dengan gambaran tidak _senonoh_ kedua orangtuanya saling menerkam satu sama lain.

Newt mencoba menyuarakan itu ketika … _panjang umur!_

Terdengar bunyi gemerisik dedaunan kering dan ilalang yang terinjak-injak. Diikuti bunyi gedebuk langkah kaki, dan pekikan nyaring serta suara tawa.

Sophie ada di sini!

Newt mendorong Thomas tepat waktu saat lelaki itu juga buru-buru melepas kunciannya dan melompat memisahkan diri darinya.

"Dad! Papa!"

Anak itu melompat dari balik semak-semak. Tawa rendah dan binar mata polos menghiasi wajahnya.

Newt tak luput mengamati cara Thomas berdiri menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu (tapi tetap dengan tampang tak berdosa yang membuat Newt ingin menendang pantatnya).

Apapun itu, semoga saja Sophie tidak menyadari mengapa ia berusaha merapikan tatanan rambutnya, atau mengapa kerah lehernya tertarik miring ke bawah, atau mengapa ada rumput dan pasir menempel di bagian hoodie belakang punggungnya.

Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada lengan Sophie yang menangkup sepasang anak ayam yang menciap-ciap ketakutan, Newt mengeraskan ekspresi.

“Kamu? Mengejar-ngejar mereka lagi?”


End file.
